


Three to One

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Catboy!Luke, Catboy!Percy, Collars, Dogboy!Jason, Dogboy!Octavian, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Luke, Omega!Percy, Oral, Pet Play, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Slash, alpha!Octavian, bottom!jason, dom!Octavian, sub!Jason, sub!Percy, top!Jason, top!Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Sometimes, Octavian wondered why he thought having three omegas was a good idea. He was clearly outnumbered and sometimes - considering the libido of all three of his lovers - outmatched. Like when he had to leave for a business trip for a while, just to come home to three horny omegas...





	Three to One

PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Three to One || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Three to One

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (foursome), shifters, catboys/dogboys, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, sex-toys, BDSM, pet-play, collars

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons

Summary: Sometimes, Octavian wondered why he had thought having three omegas was a good idea. Especially when he comes home from a business-trip to find what they were up to...

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Three to One_

Octavian took a deep breath as he unlocked the apartment door. He had been in London for the past two weeks. Business trips were such a pain. But then again, business was what had brought him his loves. The family company had expanded to the US and Octavian had been sent as the CEO of the New York branch. New York was where he had met his mates, his loves.

The thing was, Octavian didn't quite know how he ended up having _three_ omegas.

He had met Luke Castellan first, his beautiful little ally cat. Literally, because Luke had been living on the streets, leading his own thieving little gang of orphans. He was an omega and a cat-shifter with snow-white fur, blonde hair and dark-blue, mischievous eyes. Octavian had watched Luke steal from the rich lawyers and businessmen that went to the same coffee-shop. He confronted the pretty kitty and after weeks of dancing around each other, Octavian asked Luke out.

After they became mates, all of Luke's stray little orphans moved into Octavian's penthouse. And what kind of alpha would Octavian be if he could deny his omega? Only that among those stray orphans were two who were far more than just pack-mates. Jason and Percy.

Jason was a cute little puppy with golden-brown floppy ears and Percy was a black, fluffy kitten. Both were omegas and very competitive. They kept chasing each other around the house and the only one they really listened to was Luke. They were both getting into far too much trouble, no, wait, that was unfair. _All three of them_ were getting into far too much trouble, they were mischievous and they had Octavian wrapped around their paws.

"Lucas? Pets? Where are you?", called Octavian out confused.

"Be—edroom", moaned Luke in a drawn-out way.

Ah. Unimpressed, Octavian made his way to the kitchen and got a couple bottles of water. Whenever his omegas were unsupervised and on a fuck-a-thon, they tended to forget to drink enough. With the sex-drive of their pets – Jason and Percy, who were such good little submissive omegas and thrived off being owned by their alpha – it was hard to pry themselves off long enough to take care of food and hydration. When Octavian entered the bedroom, his eyes darkened. The scent of omega-slick was all-consuming. The picture was enchanting too. Percy was on all four, Jason pounding him from behind and Luke was fucking his throat. Luke's fingers were curled into black, fluffy hair. Jason growled as he nipped Percy's triangular kitten-ears every now and again.

"Doesn't look like I was missed", drawled Octavian unimpressed.

"Babe", growled Luke, grabbing him as soon as he was within reach to kiss him deeply. "Any more knotting-dildo action and I'm going insane. Percy's been giving Jason the kitten-eyes to at least get his knot and our good little puppy gladly knots our kitten, but it's nothing compared to an alpha's knot. Especially not to _our_ alpha's knot. So, as you see I _had_ to stuff his mouth to stop the whining."

Percy made a mewling sound, muffled by Luke's dick. Octavian slowly approached Jason from behind, gently patting the other dogboy's head between the ears and then running his fingers down to trace the yellow collar around Jason's neck. Yellow for Jason, blue for Percy, both with tags saying _Belongs to Luktavian_. Slowly, Octavian's fingers wandered down Jason's spine until he reached the fluffy golden-brown tail. A pleased smirk found its way onto his lips as Octavian saw the thick knotting-dildo nestled between Jason's cheeks. Slowly, Octavian grasped the base and started fucking Jason with it until the omega was a whimpering mess.

"Playing top dog while the alpha was out of the house, mh?", growled Octavian with a disapproving note to his voice. "Even though we all know you're just a little _bitch_ for your alpha. Come on, knot our slutty little kitten, because I'm not gonna fuck you before that."

Percy moaned in approval of that plan. Luke groaned and came at the vibration of the moan. Eagerly, Percy swallowed it all and pulled off Luke's cock with a broad smile. Luke smiled amused and patted Percy's head gently in praise while Jason came deep inside Percy, knotting him.

"I call dibs on second round with the alpha", groaned Percy while rubbing his cheek against Luke's thigh. "Missed you, Tavy. Hope London was great. Glad you're home again. Now fuck Jay."

"Glad to see our kitten is still as bossy as before I left", drawled Octavian unimpressed.

"Ye—eah. Of course. Percy will always be a bossy, cheeky little kitten", grinned Luke amused.

"Can we get to the part where you fuck me now?", asked Jason frustrated, nibbling Percy's neck.

"Oh, puppy. You gotta do better if you want something from your master", chided Octavian.

He pulled the dildo out and placed a slap on Jason's ask, making the omega whimper. "Ple—ease, alpha, knot your bitch. I've been waiting for you _so long_. I missed you, please?"

"I see the kitten taught you how to beg. Such a good puppy", chuckled Octavian.

He slowly lined up behind Jason and eased his way in. He fucked Jason through the knotting, holding tightly onto his hips as Percy rolled out from beneath him to properly curl together on Luke's lap. Luke gently guided Jason so the puppy omega could suck Percy off.

"A good puppy should pay his little bitch back for the orgasm", whispered Octavian. "Be good to our kitten and suck him off, he's looking so pretty sprawled out on Luke like that."

Luke smiled amused and locked eyes with Octavian, watching how their alpha fucked Jason into the mattress. There was something particularly appealing to seeing the dog-shifters fuck together. Eyes darkening, Luke played with Percy's cat-tail a little while the other omega kitten got sucked off by Jason. After a few moments of Jason eagerly sucking him off did Percy come.

"Oh yes", groaned Percy, voice rough. "I so love when our bossy alpha is back home with us."

Luke snorted, tilting Percy's head so he could properly kiss him. Octavian groaned darkly as he came deep inside of Jason, knotting the omega puppy, making Jason moan loudly.

"Such a good puppy", growled Octavian, kissing Jason's neck.

After a little adjusting, all four of them were comfortably laying together on the bed, Jason tied to Octavian, with his head resting on Luke's chest. Both Luke and Percy were lazily whipping their kitten-tails back and forth, sated and pleased. Octavian smiled pleased as he looked at his three tired, exhausted and absolutely beautiful omegas. Leaning over, he kissed each of them on the head.

"I missed you, my loves", whispered Octavian lowly.

"We missed you too, alpha", replied the three omegas with broad, pleased grins.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> After all the fluff, I figured something naughty would be a nice change of pace ;D
> 
> Next up is a Thanatos/Nico/Percy one. Interesting ship to write. I just love Thanatos, to be honest~


End file.
